Birds of Storybrooke
by magicmumu
Summary: Emma Swan becomes the defender of Storybrooke with the help of two friends, and faces two new opponents. Red Beauty and pre Swan Queen mention.


Fic: Birds of Storybrooke

by Erin Griffin

Fandom: I guess Once Upon a Time with homage to Birds of Prey and Smallville. (Superhero AU)

Pairing: Confirmed Snowing and Red Beauty, and if I continue this, a focus on Swan Queen.

Summary:

**I am SOOOOO sorry for this. Call it crack. Call it a crossover with Smallville and/or Birds of Prey (TV show). I don't know what the hell this is or what I was thinking. I just haven't seen this yet. I suggest watching the Birds of Prey opener from the 2002/2003 TV series before you read.**

_ Legend tells of a Charming Prince, and his beloved spouse, Snow White. Together, they created a daughter, Emma. The product of True Love, Emma had a magic that rivaled no other. In order to protect her powers, Prince Charming and Snow White sent her into our world, and more spacifically, a small town in Maine, where Emma grew up angry and alone. But a great Evil followed Emma into this world and searched for her for almost 30 years. When Storybrooke stood under the scales of a man known as The Crocodile, or, in the daytime, Mr. Gold, his reign of magical terror caused Emma to use her anger for something greater, and thus become the Savior of Storybrooke. With new friends made along the way, Red Wolf, a shapeshifter seeking vengence for her grandmother, and The Librarian, a master of knowledge, Emma defeated The Crocodile, until one night a new threat appeared, and The Savior has prepared herself for another battle…_

"Savior, what is your ETA?" asked the voice in Emma's ear. The blonde rolled her eyes, knowing that somewhere, somehow, Belle saw it. She adjusted her red leather jacket so that it wasn't so snug around her body, and ran her hand along her belt, where she had her holster and a small bag of concentrated magic that she had stolen from The Crocodile's pawn shop after Mr. Gold died. The pixie she had gotten it from wasn't too pleased, but Emma felt justified having just freed the little green thing and all.

"Made it to the Clocktower, but I don't see anything."

"There was some sort of commotion there. Check the perimeters, but be careful."

"Sure thing, B," Emma said casually. "When is back up arriving?"

"Red Wolf will be by to help you out very soon."

"She probably had to stop and pee on a tree or something," Emma chuckled.

"OR she had to figure out where the hell you were, and since I had found and was blinded the eyesore that is your vehicle, I had no choice but to follow the stench of Doritos and beer, which lead me perfectly to you." Red said as she got to Emma'side. The Savior smirked as she always did. She was used to being alone, but Red had made it clear the first day they met that because she was The Savior (and something about knowing due to scent), that they would be working together until The Crocodile perished. Emma was glad when, after the task was done, that Red remained at her side. It probably helped that The Librarian chose to remain the voice in her ear. Never before or since has Emma felt safer. "This would be better if I could just jump from rooftop to rooftop."

"I certainly wouldn't have to wait as long for you, that's for sure." Her comment only earned her the middle finger. "Well then," Emma said with a laugh. She didn't finish her sentense, just looked up at the Clocktower, hoping to get a glimpse of the guest of honor.

"Has she come by yet?" Red whispered. She brought down her red cloak's hood, revealing the black mask over her eyes. As far as costumes went, it wasn't the best, but in the black leather everything else, Emma had a hard time forgetting the five minute crush she had on her partner. If Red wasn't head over heels in lust with The Librarian (and Belle with Ruby), she would have made a move by now. As it was, she was the squeaky third wheel.

"No, but word out on the street is that she goes by simply Her Majesty. She is working along side The Red Queen, whoever that may be."

"If by 'word on the street', you mean-"

"Yes, I went to Jefferson again. He's fucking nuts, but he knows the criminal underworld and isn't afraid of airing their dirty laundry."

"For a fee," Red grumbled. Emma could only shrug at this. Her past told her that people had to make a living somehow, and though a lot of it wasn't honest, at least she nor Jefferson ever hurt anybody. "This Majesty lady… Powers?"

"So far, teleportation. She surrounds herself with purple smoke, so I believe that it is a parlour trick at best."

"Really, dearie? Care to make a little wager?" Emma jumped when she heard the new voice. She turned and flickered her wrist, but nothing happened. She had been practicing with her new found magic or power or whatever it was she had, and was surprised when it failed her now. The woman who stood before her whore a black dress that made Emma think of Halloween and how many ravens must have been sacrificed in order to make it. The woman wore a black mask that Emma felt was suited more for Carneval than for a battle with magic. Emma took in a deep breath in and her lip twitched in slight anger about her missing gear.

"I don't make deals. If you met The Crocodile, you would understand why." The Savior said the second bit more to herself and Red, who picked up pretty much anything in a half mile range.

The villain only known as Her Majesty smirked at this. "Oh, I know exactly what you mean, Dearie."

"Dearie, but he said that-" Red Wolf said as she took on a defencive stance. Her eyes flashed, but Emma knew that her partner in crime fighting would not be able to take her wolf shape this evening.

"Precisely," Her Majesty said. Her nose, what little of it was exposed, scrunched a little as she spoke, but nothing could mask the challenging fire in her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I want what any other person wants: my happy ending."

"And you expect to get it from a magically run down little town like this?"

The darker woman looked as if she faultered slightly. She stood straighter after a moment. "HE came here because it reeks of magic. Sometimes it is up to the villains to move a story along. That is part of why I am here. No story, no ending."

"No sense, either," Emma added. "I want my gun back."

"No." Her Majesty said simply. Her red lips curled upwards at the look on Emma's face. She brought her middle and ring fingers of her left hand up to kiss the tips before waving goodbye. The woman was then gone in purple smoke.

"Parlour trick," Emma said again, this time more gruffly. She had another gun at home, but she felt naked without her belt. She turned to her friend. "Red, I need your nose. We have to find this woman - and whoever else she works with, and fast. I don't know what she is up to exactly, but she has my gun and the magic powder. I can't afford to wait around and find out. B, any new information on beans we found in Gold's shop?"

"Nothing other than the fact that there is an energy from them that matches what is on your baby blanket and the wooden cabinet you were found in. I don't know how to recreate it, but I am doing more research."

"All that tells me is that The Crocodile and I are from the same place. Maybe he even knew my parents…"

"Maybe me, too," Red said slowly. "She- Belle told me this morning that traces of it- whatever IT is- can be found on my hooded cloak as well. It is times like this that I wish I can go to Granny and ask her about these things, but I was too young to even know what to ask when she was killed."

Emma smiled sadly. Red didn't speak much about Granny Lucas, but from what she knew, Emma was sure she would have loved the old woman. "We'll figure it out, Red. We have to."

"Let's go find this 'Majesty' and kick her royal ass."

"I knew I liked you for a reason," Emma said as she turned away from the Clocktower and back towards Jefferson's hideout, Red Wolf not far behind her. Red turned back around to look at the clock, which turned 8:15. She shivered. Her hightened senses were going crazy, and Red wasn't sure she was going to like what was to come.

End for now


End file.
